Nex and the Assassin Guild meet Mattias
Mattias Mortensen was in his office, waving a pen in one hand and tapping synchronously his fingers on the table. He was completely bored. Your suit with a blue bow tie was already leaving him angry, and the sound of silence sound of emptiness was endless. It was about almost six o'clock, and he was still waiting for the time to end so he could go to the mental hospital to visit dear Mellyssa. The time did not collaborate. He looked around the room and saw a small glass jar containing medicines that Michael had prescribed to him. A dirty little pot with a written paper '' To get rid of stress'' tied on your back. He took two tablets and swallowed with a little water, making a slight grimace as he felt the terrible taste. Five hours and forty minutes, he murmured to himself. Something was wrong. He felt a slight fatigue and a terrible headache, until he fell with his head resting on arms, on the table. He dozed off for about half an hour until he woke up desperate. '- What happened?' He questioned himself. '- Nothing, you just dozed off.' - Said a sweet voice. '- Mellyssa? Is that you? Why are you here?' he looked back and there it was, Mellyssa dressed in a white dress with drawn red flowers and blonde hair loose on her face. She watched him with her clear eyes and said, '- Silly, I wanted to keep you company.' '- You wanted? How to you get out? ' - He asks standing up and walking over to her. '- I left hidden. They did not see me. But now I'm here. I'm on your side Mattie.' Mattias freely smiled and said to her, '- I'm not feeling very well today... I'm tired... and a fever.' ‘- Oh God! You are sick!' - Mellyssa said putting his hand on his forehead. '-Need to rest.' - She said worriedly. '- I know. I really need. But first, I need help.' Mattias said taking a medical malet and putting on his desk. '- Not today. I'll be fine, I promise.' - She said with a little affection on his face. '- No no go.' Mattias denied. He took the items of blood transfusion and said '- Will be quick I promise.’ - Mattias Mortensen put a needle in his arm and another in Mellyssa arm (which at that time was Michael who appeared for a few seconds) and then started to donate his blood to it. '- But Mattie...' - questioned the girl. '- Are Only a few minutes Mell, I'll be fine.' '- No, you do not understand. You need to stop. I need to tell you something.' '- You Need? Tell me what you mean.' - He looked worried for a few seconds. '- I love you.' - she said. '- I know. I also love you, and love you for all eternity.' - Also he said a little tired and starting to lose track of time. She smiled and continued: '- But is not it. You need to know something. You need to know the truth.' '- I'm listening.' - He said he saw the blood run on silicone wire. '- You have to understand, I'm not real. Mattias, I'm not real. I do not exist. I am just a figment of your imagination. You need to stop helping me, stop killing more and more. Wake up this insane nightmare and stop torturing yourself. ' '- W-What?' - He said shocked. '- Nothing of this is real? Nothing?' - He stammered dumbfounded. Michael disappeared from the room and left the silicone wire lying on the ground with the other end attached to Mattias. '- I'm sorry. But I'm not real.' - Mellyssa said, fading as dust. Mattias Mortensen was shocked and tired. He fell to his knees and then fell to the ground, covered by the blood that flowed from the wire that was still stuck in his vein. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex was walking about having finished her job, killing who she was suppose to when she sees a man with a needle in his arm for donating blood and the blood just spilling on the floor. She immediately runs in and removes the needle and bandages the wound. She also slaps him to get him to awake. "You moron! Idiot and any other synomyn's of the word!" She called. "You're not dying to night! Whatever you were trying to prove with this "experiment", is conclusive wrong" DeathMurder_JH: '- What?' - Mattias question, looking one of his hands dirty with blood, blinking slowly and tired. '- This... This experiment... Mellyssa?' - He asked sick and tired. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex cursed as she opened the window and called down in french. Soon a man that appeared to be a walking twig entered wearing a lab coat two times his size, goggles. a white collared shirt stained, black pants and shoes. "Curtis, tend to him." Nex said pointing. "Not the target?" "Does she EVER brief you?!" Nex asked. "No" "Of course he isn't!" Nex yelled. "Just checking" He said having been carrying a bag. He set it down and began tending to him while Nex spotted the pills. "Drugs?" She said grabbing a bottle. "Probably medication drugs, not the ones Little Bit uses" Curtis said. "I figured that" Nex said rolling her eyes. "Probably not prescribed to him either" "Most likely." Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Mortensen looked at the man and Nex, frowned and asked still shocked: '- Where am I? Who is he? Who are you? Where is Mellyssa? And...' - he seemed to lose consciousness and for a few seconds. He was still on the floor, lying, covered by a layer of sweat and blood. Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis sighed as he finished. "Come on let's clean up. Police may come by on his patrol route and you're call may have caused him to investigate" Nex cursed again. "We can't leave him here!" "What you have a heart now?" "He saw us Curtis and besides he is delusional. We should at least take him to a hospital" Nex said. "No time" "HQ?" "Out of the question" Curtis said. "Society of arcane scientist?" "Aren't they under funded?" "Markas?" Nex asked. "The insane one?" "NO that's the other one, the doctor one" Nex said. "Alright" He replied grabbing his bag and Nex carrying Mattias bridal style. "Let's go!" She called carrying him through the doorway. *Friend of there's who is very sane and treats everyone in there organization and imagine overworked, stressed, sassy black lady trapped in a man's body* They carried him out the back and down the alley and down a few more alleys in till reaching a simple house. Nex kicked up the door and the man at the desk by the door groaned planting his face on to the desk. "Another one?" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Mortensen taken in bridal style by crazy man, opened his eyes to resume partially consciousness and realize that was being loaded. Shook his head and one of his arms, saying, '- I'm fine, Mell, I'm fine... Just... You know I wish I could have saved you before... Wait, where are we?' - He took a deep breath and continued with a drugged and slow voice: '- Michael are you?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "That's not one of our members. He's delusional?" Mattas asked. "Yep" Curtis and Nex chimed. "Why do i always get the screwed up ones?" He asked himself rising and turning. Nex set Mattias down and Mattas sighed walking over. "AND I'M NOT MELL!" Nex called after having walked across the room. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh Mell, stop it... I know it's you... I know you love me and... - he felt a different smell, looked around and said rubbing one eye with the dirty hand blood, leaving a smudge on your face and leaving his glasses fall on the ground '- What are they? No... Damn, the police did not... '- he pulled a small bottle from his pocket and swallowed some colorful pills, throwing the small bottle on the floor. '- I did nothing.' - He said, turning to Nex. '- I feel ... - her temperature went up uncontrollably and he returned to sweat. Miss-Dreamerkat: Mattas grabbed the bottle and sighed. "This is not going to be pleasant for him. Curtis search him for more of these bottles and remove all of them" "Yes sir" Curtis said picking Mattias pockets and searching his clothing. Nex watched them from her spot close to Mattas' desk while Mattias was on the table. "Nex go get my medicines', it's the purple vial with the black liquid." Both Curtis and Nex shuddered and cringed. "May this poor man survive that wretched stuff" "Oh he will" "Dude it taste like liquid coal!" Nex called grabbing it and handing it to Mattas. Mattas uncapped it and forced Mattias to drink the contents. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias had drunk the liquid, but he was tired and sick. Before him swallow the horrible liquid, he spat it on the table, rising desperate. His body refused the drug. He coughed several times and said: '- I want my drugs. My small bottle.' - He rummaged his pockets and asked looking at Mattas '- Where are they?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Nex!" Mattas called. Nex ran over and pinned Mattias' shoulders down and Mattas poured the liquid again and Curtis covered his mouth so he would swallow. "Trust me we had to deal with this ten times you can survive with it once" Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias looked at Curtis and made a distress expression and disgust. Swallowed forced liquid, and felt a terrible nausea. He coughed a little and closed his eyes tired. He was with cold and worried. Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis removed his hand and nex and mattas stepped back. "there now I will be able to work and reason? DeathMurder_JH: '- No.' - Said Mattias Mortensen pointing a gun at him and turning the drum with the finger on the trigger. '- You will die. All of you.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex summoned her chakram and had him pinned on to the floor blade pointed at his throat eyes thin like a predator. "try" her sharp nails digging in to the wrist that held the gun. Curtis stuck a rod in the gun and pulled out his own aiming it at his head and mattas produced a machete from the inside of his coat. Nex glared at him gold eyes piercing in to his. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias faces with all amazed and sharp eyes. He was scared, but did not want to kill Them really. In addition, he was in complete disadvantage. He stared deeply the look of Nex, sighed and dropped his gun. It was not him, it was the fear taking hold. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex purred in content. (werecat) she rose off of him summoning both. Curtis still had his gun out and mattas sheathed the machete. "now shall you cooperate or make your condition worse. I have a variety of poisons. I take my time out of my day to help you and just go and do that! Excuse you?!?!?!" Mattas yelled. Curtis and nex sighed stepping away. DeathMurder_JH: '- I guarantee it's not the only one who can kill here.' - Mattias said dryly as he looked slightly for Nex. '- Moreover, I do not need your help. I can heal myself. ' - Mattias said like a drunk, getting up from the table, taking two steps forward and falling then. 'Argh!' - He said lying on the ground. Miss-Dreamerkat: *okay!* "YEAH. Right" Mattas said shaking his head and he walked up and began checking his heart rate and such doing a physical with curtis pointing his gun at Mattias. Nex stood by watching. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias Mortensen looked at Curtis and then Mattas. He felt he was alone. Mellyssa was not real, every time he had saved, he never actually saved. The whole time he was killing himself. He swallowed a dry and his eyes filled with tears. He did not cry. Was embarrassed people watching. He could not cry, but wanted. I wanted to talk and wanted to sleep. Furthermore, pills began to take effect. Miss-Dreamerkat: The medicine he took also took effect nulling and making the drugs he took ineffective. DeathMurder_JH: So the pills do no more effect. Mattias looked at the Curtis blinking slowly, shifted in his shoes and pulled out a transparent ampoule with a written paper Cocaine Hydrochloride. He held the vial for a few seconds and handed for Mattas not for Curtis. Soon, he said: '- I need more of it.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "NO you don't. Your addicted to these drugs. Curtis strip him." Mattas ordered. "Nex make sure he doesn't move" "With pleasure" She said cracking her knuckles and SHe held him up firmly digging her claws in to his shoulder while Curtis undid his shirt, searched it and searched his pockets. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias stared at Curtis, watching him move into their pockets. '- No, you can not do that.' - says Mattias looking for Curtis, as if something he spoke would be heard. The jacket had about five dark ampoules with Morphine and Endorphin. The inner pockets of the shirt had syringes, some floods and other empty. In the pants pocket there were some cartouches of pills and he had a type of belt with a fanny pack with bullets from his revolver and Cyanide. - Who do you think you are? ' - Questioned Mattias Mortensen pale with the effect of one of its injectable drugs. Miss-Dreamerkat: The medicine he took early removed the effects of all drugs as Curtis removed all the items off of him. Nex whistled. "That's the good stuff, high quality hundreds of dollars worth" "No ideas you two" Mattas said grabbing it all and deposing of it and returning with Curtis having stole all his bullets and pocketed the cyanide. Nex dropped Mattias and took the fanny pack. "Mine now" She purred. DeathMurder_JH: Mortensen looked at Nex and said, '- And who said she can steal my stuff?' - He turned to Mattas and said, ''- I want my stuff. You can not just pick up without permission. Even this, this... This girl! ' he paused and continued, '- I want to know where I am and who you are. I also accept my brandy and ampoules. ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "You won't get any of this back." Mattas said. "You re at the Grimm's Reapers prime doctor house which is me. Those two are S class assassin Nex Hyde and Field Doctor Curtis Montgomery. YOu'll need to stay under Eliza's care in till you're not addicted to your drugs and then perhaps we can dump you at the society" He said. "Finders keepers" Curtis said shrugging. Nex nodded in agreement. DeathMurder_JH: '- So I'm stuck with murderers and doctors ?!' He took a deep breath and said: '- They will not kill me, right? ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "No one only fights if he has to and the other, just don't give her a reason to" Mattas said. DeathMurder_JH: 'Okay...' - Mattias murmured thoughtfully. '- What is Society?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Society of Arcane scientist they tend to take people in. But we can't have a drug attic messing with there reputation. Why you gotta sober up" Mattas said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Sober? What did you mean by that? ' - He asks thoughtfully. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Not reliant on drugs" Mattas said. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias crossed his arms and said, '- That are not drugs. They are my medicines. And I will rely on them to at any time.' He thought for a moment, watched Curtis and Nex and saw what was really stuck. Mattias stared and asked, '- Where is Mellyssa?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Cyanide? Cocaine are not medications. Mellyssa isn't here she is probably a figment of your imagination" Mattas said annoyed. Nex and Curtis smiled knowing what might happen. "Should we leave or see what happens?" Curtis asked. "I'm good with either" Nex said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Wait, what are you implying?' - Angry Mattias question, already getting up and walking. '- I mean I'm crazy?!' - He shouts snapping his fingers. '- Mellyssa does not exist? I invented? You are an idiot?' - Mattias walks from one side to the other looking for a sharp or large object enough to start hitting. '- I do not know how or why I'm here and why found me, but I guarantee that whatever all that has happened is going to end now.' - Mattias spoke with his eyes half closed. He found no object, so he went to Mattas, knocking him to the ground and beating him desperately. Miss-Dreamerkat: Mattas kneed him in the stomach slipping out and standing behind him dusting himself off and wiping off blood with his sleeve. "Oh look at that a bloody nose" "CAN I KILL HIM?!?!?!" Nex yelled angrily. "Nex no" Curtis said. "He's being annoying and unreasonable!" Nex called. "Curtis get elese" Mattas said and both froze. "C-come again?" He asked fear in his voice. "Get Elese" Mattas said. "Nex stay here" The two meekly nodded as Curtis left. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias lost some sense, unbalancing and almost falling. Mattas was hit with two punches in the shoulder and one in the head. Dragged him by the collar of his shirt up on the table and tried to hang him. For a simple psychiatrist, he had a great sense of struggle. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex then in response to the attack kicked Mattias in to the wall. Mattas sat down. "I had a lot worse done to me" He told curtis who was tending to him. "I know" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias raises his head and said trying to get back to hit Mattas: '- You will die!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex flipped him on to the ground and stood waiting. Curtis stifled a snort at this scene. "Elese can wait this is to entertaining" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias ran toward Nex and began to beat her. Some punches and tried to throw it away but failed, dragging it closer to Curtis and Mattas. He was angry, desperate and confused, but still did not stop. He get a gun, cocked and pointed not to Nex, but to Curtis. Mattias said: '- One more move and he dies.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Well great" Curtis said. "Eh." Nex said chakrams summoned. "I'll take my chances" "Oh boy this is going to suck" Curtis groaned. Mattas scooted over. Nex popped her shoulders and smiled. "Do it, see what happens." Curtis removed his coat and shirt and sighed. "I hate everything" Curtis sighed waiting tapping his finger against his knee head in his hand. "go on kill me and end my tortuous life, maybe you'll be the lucky one to do it" He said. Nex snorted. "Shaddup!" DeathMurder_JH: '-Argh!' - Mattias screamed with her hand on his shoulder. Still, he tried to shoot, but could not. He fell to his knees and said with anger in his voice: '- You shot me! Argh! ' he looked at the blood that dripped and fell to the ground. He was now exhausted, and knew he could never kill them all. He was freaked out with the truth about Mellyssa. Mattias tried to walk but fell again. DeathMurder_JH: Mattias still yes not give up, try to contain the blood and ran, jumping the window falling out. Hopelessly ran away, leaving only a few words on the floor with blood: Mellyssa, Revenge and Madness. He ran to the house and stayed in his office. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex snarled, as the two noticed the moonlight and Mattas sedates her. "Curtis?" Mattas asked. "Ugh fine. Since elese will kill me if her husband dies" Curtis groaned marching off following the blood trail. Curtis made it back to the building and sighed. "You know," He called, "you are a big time moron" DeathMurder_JH: '- Go away.' - Mattias called inside, leaning against the door, preparing a vial and a syringe with another type of medicine. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Sorry can't do that, you know? Orders." Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Orders? Be damned orders. I will not leave. And why should you? My life is a failure. ' - Mattias said fiddling with the ampoule. Miss-Dreamerkat: "And who's fault is that? Hmm? Tell me that. Who's fault is it that there life is a failure? Yours. And it won't get any better down the path you've choose." Curtis said. "I've seen it happen before, and why should i care? When i see deaths of innocent people every day? For cash and i work for them? My life isn't good either but i don't destroy myself" DeathMurder_JH: Mattias listened carefully to the words of Curtis and reflected a bit. '- I do not destroy me.' Mattias screams inside, still trying to contain the blood of his shoulder and applying the syringe with some kind of drug in the other arm. '- I was cheated.' Mattias took the silicone wire from the ground and asked Curti: '- If it was not real, then what was all that happened?' Mattias unconsiously unlocked the door and sat by the window. Miss-Dreamerkat: "and who cheated you? Who choose to feel cheated? You. Its all on you, everything you've done up to this point is all on you. No one else and perhaps she was based off a real person, who knows" Curtis said entering the room. "no let me at least bandage you up" DeathMurder_JH: '- I... I... - Mattias stopped. He looked at Curtis who came and Mattias gave no attention. You're right, Mattias did it himself. He self-destructed. He wiped his eyes with dirty hands of blood. He did not eat for many days and spent most of the time helping Mellyssa, helping a hallucination of his mind. He was thin and pale, his hair was not so bright and his eyes seemed increasingly clear. He shrunk up on the floor and before hiding his head in his hands, Mattias handed the empty syringe to him saying: "- Sedative ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Why are you giving me this, i'm just gonna carry piggy back style" Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: '- Because...'- he thought for a moment and soon begins to feel the sedative begin to take effect and said: '- What are you doing to me? As to his '' friends ? Can I kill them?' '''Miss-Dreamerkat:' "Would you like an angry vampire who is, and has been the best assassin in the world after you since you would kill her husband?" Curtis asked. DeathMurder_JH: '-W--What?' - asked Mattias confused. Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis nodded. DeathMurder_JH: '- This does not make any sense.' - he said getting tired and sluggish with the sedative. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Way things are" Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: '- But...' - he took a deep breath and said with red and eyes moist with tears: '- I was an idiot. Maybe... maybe you're right. I need to forget it. All of it.' - He analyzed the situation, got up and went to the medical suitcase he had in his desk. He took a few items and took a small box tied with a string and dirty and handed it to him. The drug works in the brain, affecting bad memories and bad memories, erasing the information. '- Walk on with it.' - He said asking for Curtis erase his memory. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Wait what?" Curtis asked. "Look your memories help remind me to not make the same mistake!" Curtis called. "YOu idiot!" DeathMurder_JH: '- Or serve only to remind me that I was wrong.' - He muttered for Curtis. '- Come on, get it over with.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis gave him a look that said: Really? DeathMurder_JH: Mattias took a look that said: Very seriously. Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis sighed and hit the wall beside him. "I hate being in situations like this" DeathMurder_JH: '- Me too... But all I know is the only solution.' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Is not this" Curtis said. "This is a cowards exit. It won't make you any better" DeathMurder_JH: '- Coward? I was fooled by myself, my life was a lie and you say this is cowardice? ' Miss-Dreamerkat: "Yes! You have the mindset to change but you seem to be denying it" Curtis said. DeathMurder_JH: '- I have? I think I only have blood on their hands. ' - He said gradually losing consciousness. Miss-Dreamerkat: "Idiot" Curtis said sighing. DeathMurder_JH: '- I'm not an idiot. ' Mattias threw the box with the syringe with the drug that erases the memory and flung on the wall. '- You're right. It would never work.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis smiled. DeathMurder_JH: '- I not introduced myself. - Mattias said, making a gesture of greeting. '- I'm Mattias Mortensen, psychoanalyst and psychiatrist. In two minutes this sedative will make effect, so I ask you to get me out of this terrible office as soon as possible.' Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis picked him up and went to the society. Curtis knocked on the door setting him down. DeathMurder_JH: Michael Eddrick Lokken opened the door. He was dressed in a gray top hat with a red band and a suit with a dark tie with a brooch with the symbol of Architecture (which is the same symbol of Freemasonry) stamped. He smiled pleased and told for Curtis: '- Hello! Can I help you?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "take care of him" Curtis said dropping mattias. DeathMurder_JH: '- Of course! But what happened?' - Michael asks asking to put it into the Society.' - Mattias looked at Michael still with the sedative and said: '- Michael?!?! Curtis, what we do in this place? This is a house? Why Michael is here?' Miss-Dreamerkat: "don't know don't care. Adios!" Curtis called leaving. DeathMurder_JH: '- Wait, you're going to leave me here?' - Mattias screams facing Michael with his eyes half closed. '- Oh come on! I do not know what is this place and you leave me here with Michael?' Mattias seeing for Curtis. Michael waving in the background and Mattias reciprocates with a look that says: SHUT UP!. '- Makes about years I have not seen and you leave me with college classmate? I'd rather die!' - Mattias said turning around. '- Au revoir Michael Lokken, à plus tard!' Miss-Dreamerkat: Curtis was already gone as Nex walked past him inside. DeathMurder_JH: '- Oh shit!' - Mattias screamed realizing that Curtis had gone. Miss-Dreamerkat: Nex returned with a suit case and left. Obtained From The dream became a nightmare Category:Side Story Category:Introduction Stories Category:Actions Have Consequences